Rapture, czyli zachwyt
by Snowley
Summary: One-shot z perspektywy Jacka, nieco przemyśleń moich i bohatera. Lekkie spoilery. T, bo przekleństwa.


_Kim jest Atlas? _

Patrzyłem na plakat, zaciskając ze złości zęby. Wyciągnąłem zza paska pistolet i strzeliłem mężczyźnie wymalowanym na obrazku, tak dumnie prężącego pierś i patrzącemu niby ku odległej, świetlanej przyszłości, prosto między oczy. Doskonale zdawałem sobie sprawę, że dźwięk wystrzału mógł przyciągnąć tu genofagi, ale miałem to gdzieś. Chowając pistolet przez przypadek dotknąłem ręką krótkofalówki. Miałem ochotę cisnąć ją o posadzkę, by rozsypała się na milion kawałeczków. Chwilę walczyłem z impulsem, zanim racjonalna myśl, że radio jest mi niezbędne, odwołała moją decyzję. Nadal byłem uzależniony od komunikatów z tego małego ustrojstwa, tak samo jak uzależniłem się od plazmidów. Na przykład w tej chwili, gdy stałem spokojnie i się nie ruszałem, jeden z nich powodował, że byłem niewidzialny. Patrzyłem tam, gdzie powinny być moje stopy, ale dostrzegłem tylko brudne, popękane płytki usmarowane czymś rdzawoczerwonym, może krwią. Przedziwne uczucie, czuć własne ciało, ale go nie widzieć. Na początku było to nieznośne, po paru sekundach ogarniało mnie przerażenie, po „nieobecnych" członkach przechodziło świerzbiące mrowienie, jakby mój mózg stwierdził, że ciało zniknęło na zawsze i nie był w stanie tego pojąć. Teraz już się przyzwyczaiłem. Machnąłem mocniej ręką, a ta pojawiła się w zasięgu mego wzroku. Spojrzałem na prawe ramię, usiane świeżymi, okrągłymi rankami po nakłuciach. Uzależniłem się. Ile czasu musiałoby minąć, zanim stanę się jak jeden z nich? Zacznie mi odbijać? A może już jestem genofagiem? Nie wiem, czy byłbym teraz w stanie spojrzeć na własną twarz w lustrze. Bałem się, że zobaczę wykrzywioną, pokiereszowaną maskę, karykaturę człowieka. Drżącą dłonią przejechałem po policzku. Poczułem twardy, kilkudniowy zarost. Atlas powiedział, że ADAM, który pewnie siał niemałe spustoszenie w moim krwiobiegu, to coś czego wszyscy chcą i potrzebują. Cholerny gnój. Ja tego nie chciałem. Ale wychodzi na to, że nigdy nie miałem zbyt wielkiego wyboru.

Usłyszałem za sobą głos. Ktoś pogwizdywał głośno i ciągnął coś metalowego po ziemi. To genofag, mój wróg. Opuściłem rękę i znowu zlałem się z tłem. Ilu takich, jak ten biedak pozbawiłem do tej pory życia? Było mi ich żal, tych ludzi, którzy otrzymali coś, czego nie byli w stanie kontrolować. Cały usmarowany byłem ich krwią. Mój niegdyś biały, wełniany sweter stał się szarobrązowym strzępkiem tkaniny. Genofag wszedł w moje pole widzenia. To był jeden z tych, które na hakach dzierżonych w rękach w razie potrzeby potrafiły chodzić po suficie. Pierwszego dnia mojego pobytu w Rapture taki egzemplarz doprowadziłby mnie do ataku niepohamowanej paniki, ale nauczyłem się radzić sobie nawet z tymi potworami. Kiedy dorwałem pierwszego… Boże, wybacz mi, poczułem satysfakcję. I kto tu jest potworem? Spokojnie czekałem, aż przejdzie dalej, bym mógł kontynuować swoją podróż.

Nagle poczułem przeszywający ból w piersi. Nie mogłem złapać oddechu, zawróciło mi w głowie i upadłem na kolana. Radio zaczęło nadawać. Fontaine coś mówił swym władczym, sarkastycznym tonem i śmiał się ze mnie, ale niewiele słyszałem, walcząc z własnym organizmem o życie. Wziąłem zastrzyk EWY z pasa wiszącego mi przez pierś i wbiłem resztkami sił w ramię. Pomimo bólu i postępującego otępienia, musiałem się skupić. Pomiędzy opuszkami moich palców pojawiły się niewielkie wyładowania elektryczne, żyły na ręce zaczęły emitować jasnoniebieski blask. Jeszcze trochę… prąd przebiegający między opuszkami zintensyfikował i zaczął cicho buczeć. Położyłem rękę na piersi. Silny impuls wstrząsnął mną tak, że aż upadłem twarzą na posadzkę, ale za to ciężkie duszenie zaczęło ustępować. Poczułem szum krwi w głowie. Chyba się udało.

Usłyszałem świst tuż nad prawym uchem. Oczywiście, genofag spostrzegł moją szamotaninę i zamachnął się na mnie jednym ze swoich haków. Już by mnie załatwił, gdybym się nie przewrócił. Odwróciłem się na plecy i wyciągnąłem broń. Na moje szczęście, jego hak wbił się w tynk i ten ułamek sekundy próbował wyrwać go ze ściany. Na jego nieszczęście, ten ułamek sekundy wystarczył, bym przymierzył się do strzału. Pociągnąłem za spust. Zobaczyłem jeszcze jak pocisk przebija szczękę stojącego tuż nade mną pająkowatego mężczyzny, po czym musiałem zamknąć oczy przed pryskającą mi w twarz krwią. Upadł na mnie ciężko i o mały włos bym się nie postrzelił.

Zrzuciłem z siebie trupa i wytarłem twarz. Teraz to dopiero muszę świetnie wyglądać. Jak uczestnik balu zorganizowanego w rzeźni.

Cholerny Fontaine bawił się ze mną. Miałem już dość tej gry. Wziąłem kuszę z pleców i popędziłem tam, gdzie poleciła Tenenbaum, szukać lekarstwa. Wiem, gdzie mam iść. …mniej więcej. Niemra nie chciała mi zaszkodzić, ale niezbyt była pomocna przez radio… jebany Atlas, czyżbym uzależnił się też od jego irlandzkiej flegmy? Chwila, jakiego „jego", przecież to nawet nie był „on", tylko jakiś głos z puszki przerobiony przez Fontaine'a. Mimo to, Atlas i Fontaine nadal byli dla mnie dwiema odrębnymi istotami. Moja głupia głowa nie mogła zaakceptować tego, że głos, który cały czas mi pomagał i podtrzymywał na duchu, rozbawiał akcentem i sprawił, że naprawdę zaczęło mi zależeć na osobie, która ten głos nosiła, to tylko sprytna mistyfikacja. Całe moje życie było tylko mistyfikacją. Atlas i Jack istnieli w tym samym wyimaginowanym świecie i prowadzili lekkie pogawędki, gdy kule świstały im nad głowami – dwoje sztucznych ludzi. Gdybym mógł wybierać, wolałbym zdechnąć, niż znać prawdę. Ale nadal nie mam wyboru.

Przebiłem się do celu. Oto ono. Moje antidotum. Już żadnych niespodziewanych zawałów, sukinsynu. Otworzyłem puszkę pełną świecących, maleńkich kuleczek. Zażyłem całą garść. Zakręciło mi się w głowie, a żołądek ścisnął się jak wyżymana ścierka. Zacząłem widzieć na granatowo. Po prawej dłoni przebiegł mi skurcz, po czym stanęła w płomieniach. Moje lekarstwo ma efekty uboczne. Znajdź następne, mówi Tenenbaum. Znajdę następne, przecież wykonuję te rozkazy też dla siebie. Podobno.

Zszedłem po schodach i znowu napadła mnie niebieska łuna. Tym razem między palcami ponownie zaczęła skwierczeć mi elektryczność. To lekarstwo coś robi z ADAMem, plazmidy zaczęły wariować. Ja też nie czuję się najlepiej. Te zmiany przyprawiają mnie o mdłości. Mieszają mi w głowie. Parę kroków i kolejna zmiana. Pszczoły. Te obrzydliwe, wyżynające się spod skóry owady. Ledwo szedłem, zataczałem się jak pijany. Genofag. Nakarmiłem go moimi brzęczącymi zabójcami. Jeszcze długo słyszałem jego krzyki…. Wpadłem na ścianę. Trochę oprzytomniałem. Rozejrzałem się i dopiero po dłuższej chwili zorientowałem się, gdzie jestem.

_Atlas patrzy. _

Ktoś napisał te słowa krwią na ścianie. Krzyknąłem. Aż sam przeraziłem się, ile w moim głosie było zgorzknienia i wyrzutu. Znowu niebiesko mi przed oczami. Już mi trochę lepiej. Z niemałą radością odkryłem, że nadal mam przy sobie całą broń i nie jestem śmiertelnie ranny. Tylko z niewielkiej ciętej rany wzdłuż lewej dłoni ciekła krew. Znajdę bandaż i pójdę dalej. Bo mimo wszystko, chcę żyć.


End file.
